1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weapon barrels, and more particularly, to the construction of a rifle, shotgun, or cannon barrel and methods of modification providing a layered barrel design for reducing heat and harmonics and for improving accuracy.
2) Description of Related Art
It has been long understood that a rifle's barrel changes shape and moves in multiple directions every time the rifle is fired. This effect is also found in shotgun and cannon barrels. In some instances, this movement of the barrel has been coined “barrel whip” and is when a weighted object (bullet) travels down the tubular barrel under intense gas pressure generally defined as when the barrel away from its “static” state. Barrel whip can occur when the bullet accelerates into a rapid spin, when the stock drops significantly so the muzzle rises when the rifle is fired, or when a pressure wave travels the length of the barrel. In the case of shotguns and unrifled cannon barrels, the “barrel whip” largely results from the pressure wave traveling along the barrel.
Barrel whip reduces the accuracy of the projectile expelled from the barrel and, therefore, the ability of a shooter to hit a target. Historically, manufacturers of barrels have simply accepted that the barrel's movement can't be eliminated. The remedy was to manufacture the barrel so that at least the movement was consistent with each shot. With a combination of cartridge loads and a consistently moving barrel whip, a rifle can be made more accurate by matching the load with the barrel. However, this requires that cartridge loads be customized to match each individual barrel and requires a high degree of customization.
Further, with each shot, the chamber can swell and produce an annular wave that travels between the muzzle and the breech. As the annular wave travels down the barrel, the bore diameter changes slightly as a result of the wave. If the bullet exits the barrel coincidentally with the wave at the muzzle, the bullet accuracy is greatly reduced since the bore and the bullet will be ejected through a bore that is made larger due to the wave. Traditional attempts to avoid this problem have been to change the cartridge load so that the bullet does not exit the barrel when the annular wave is at the muzzle. Again, this involves a high degree of customization and requires that cartridge loads match each individual barrel.
It would be advantageous to have a weapons system that was manufactured or modified to reduce the effects of barrel whip, annular, or pressure waves, and heat produced when firing. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have a weapons system that was manufactured or modified so that it would not be necessary to match cartridge loads with barrel characteristics so that barrel accuracy was not necessarily cartridge specific.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a weapon barrel manufacturing system that results in a barrel having reduced effects of barrel whip, annular, or pressure waves.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a weapon barrel manufacturing system that results in a barrel having increased heat dissipation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a weapon barrel manufacturing system that results in a barrel having improved harmonic characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a weapon barrel manufacturing system that results in a barrel having improved accuracy without overly complicated assembly, expensive custom parts and the like.